Breath of life
by HyperOwl20
Summary: Everything seemed perfect with the Cullens, they felt that after the past eventful years they could finally enjoy their lives and not have to worry constantly of vampires trying to destroy their family. Which was the reason they didn't expect for someone to do exactly that.
1. Prologue: The Calm Before the Strom

**Prologue**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **(Hello long time and no see... I decided to come back to writing fan fictions hopefully you like it)**

It has been two months of the encounter with Volturi, and it seemed that everything was finally settled in their place. The Cullens are especially happy that they managed to convinced the Volturi that their darling Renesmee was not a threat to their society. It also seemed that they had a natural routine of the Cullen's day wake up to the sound of laughter from their angel, going to work or spending a day with Renesmee, come home and then end their day with one of them tucking in Renesmee. It was bliss in paradise. Renesmee loved how much her family always wanted to be with her; she felt that she wasn't just her parent's daughter, but she was everybody's daughter. She loved especially having her activity with her family. From watching Grandma Esme cook for her, Rosalie braiding her hair, Alice buying her clothes and having a fashion show, and Bella reading to her. She also loved how her Grandpa would also read to her, to her "wrestling" with Emmet, and listening to Jasper tell her some war stories and going hunting with her Jacob. She enjoyed all of this but the thing she loved the most is when her father would play the piano with her.

Everything seemed perfect with the Cullens; they felt that after the past eventful years they could finally enjoy their lives and not have to worry constantly of vampires trying to destroy their family. Which was the reason they didn't expect for someone to do exactly that?

It was a regular day in the Cullens residence their day started with Edward, Bella, and little Renesmee to come through the main house door. Renesmee ran to the kitchen to greet her grandmother who is already preparing breakfast while Edward and Bella settled in the living room area.

"Hi Grandma, good morning!" giggled Renesmee as she sat on the still.

"Hello beautiful, are you hungry I'm making your favorite sunny side up pancakes," Esme said as she turned to her granddaughter its a smile on her face.

Renesmee giggled and nodded, as she quickly to greet her aunts and uncles when she ran into her grandfather, who was one his down leaving for work.

"Slow down little one" Smiled Carlisle as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, good morning Grandpa" giggled Renesmee and she made her way upstairs turning to her Aunt Alice room and knocking on the door.

"Hello beautiful." said Jasper as he opened the door to allow her in.

"Hi, Uncle Jasper where is Aunt Alice?" She asked while looking for her aunt.

"She and Rosalie went shopping and said she would be back later to have a fashion with you, they forced Emmet to go with them to carry the bags." replied Jasper smiling down at her.

"Oh, well okay how come you di-"

"Renesmee sweetie comes down for breakfast" called out Bella from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Momma!" replied Renesmee as she waved bye to her uncle and ran down stairs and walked with her parents to the dining area and took a seat, while they sat next to her, while Esme served her and placed the food in front of her.

"Thank you, Grandma, it looks good" as she took bites of her breakfast.

"Your Welcome sweetie, I will see you later I need to do some errands, and I'll be back later ." replied Esme kissing her head and leaving.

Around the same time Jasper came down and stated he was going to meet up with Alice and that he would be back later; leaving Bella, Edward, Renesmee alone in the house.

"So Ness what do you want to do today?" asked Bella while combing through her daughter's hair. "Do you want to come with me later and visit Grandpa Charlie?"

"No thank you, momma, I want to spend a day with Papa and teach me piano, and then Aunt Alice wants to have a fashion show."

"Hmm okay I guess that's alright if that's okay with you Edward?" asked Bella looking at her husband to happened to be silent and focused on looking out the window. Bella turned and looked where he was looking and puzzled looked back.

"Edward?'

"Hmm ... sorry, I thought I saw something outside, yes that's fine Bella." Edward said while smiling.

On cue the door to show Jacob entering the house and go towards the dining area.

"Jakey!" shouted Renesmee while running to his open arms, and scooping her up into a hug.

"Hey Nessie, how are you." smiled Jacob while ruffling her hair which made her pout at him making him laugh.

"Hey Jake you came pretty early," said Bella

"Yeah I wanted to pay a quick visit to Ness, I don't have much time later, Sam and I are going to help the new wolves control their shapeshifting skill more. I promise though Ness that you and I can go hunting tomorrow and who can have me all day okay?"

"Okay Jakey." replied Renesmee she was set down by Jake, and he turned to leave.

"I'm going to be leaving soon also to go to Charlie's and see you two later okay." as she kissed both of them and walked out the house.

"Papa can we play the piano now please."

"Of course, come on."

The two set down the piano and Edward began playing little tunes while letting her play some songs as well. While playing Bella's lullaby, Edward noticed again a figure passing the house. Suspicious he walked up to the front when it opened revealing Jasper and Emmett holding several shopping bags, While Emmett looked ready to drop the bag and run. Renesmee ran to the door to greet Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi Ness are you ready for our fashion show?" chimed Alice and she walked inside while Rosalie picked up Renesmee and brought her inside.

"YES!" giggled Renesmee.

Edward thought he was being paranoid and shook it off as he joined his daughter and sisters inside. The day went by with everybody doing something until Esme, Carlisle, and Bella returned. When they returned Renesmee, Rosalie and Alice put on the fashion while making Bella try to own some clothes as well much to Bella's dismay. The day ended for little Renesmee as her parents took her up her room in the house and settle her in. They kissed her head and went downstairs, what they didn't notice in the corner waiting for them to leave the room.

The hooded figure walked slowly towards Renesmee trying to go unnoticed and waved their hand in front her face to make sure she stayed asleep. The figure scooped her up and quickly jumped out the window and ran fast away from the Cullens house.

While Edward couldn't shake when the feeling that something wasn't right, he felt that it was weird that he thought he saw someone around the Cullens house when he noticed that he heard a creak from upstairs and then the absence of his daughter's heartbeat. He wasn't the only one who notice as everybody froze before they ran upstairs to see much to their horror Renesmee wasn't in her bed. Panicked they all left the house all running in different directions trying to find Renesmee. Bella and Edward went to the cottage and looked but didn't find her there and ran toward to Jacob to they need to find their daughter, but by then it was too late the figure was already swimming away smirking on how easy it seemed taking the Cullens', heart. It only grew when they heard the Cullens screaming and the howls of a wolf.

 **(So how did you guys like so far, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon).**


	2. Romanian Coven

**Sorry guys for the huge hiatus but school is a thing that happens, but since I will be in summer vacation soon, hopefully I will have more time to write.**

~10 years later~

Two black hooded figures were traveling through a forest of Romania, looking around trying to find something in the forest. Both were part of the Volturi guard sent by Aro to look around the region and see if the find anything.

"Remind me, again Alec why are we here?" asked one of the figures.

"If you pay attention, you would know that Master Aro sent here to see if we can get a lead of another kidnapping of a half-breed, ask me one more time and I will use my power on you" snapped Alec as he lowered his hood and looked around the forest.

"Yeah but why us why not sent Demetri, you know the tracker?" snapped back the hooded figure.

"Demetri is currently on another mission, Elijah, and please shut your mouth you are annoying me, so stop whining and try to find something we can bring back to Master Aro." Snapped Alec rolling his eyes he walked in front and looked around the forest.

Out of the corner of his eye Alec could have sworn he saw a figure past by him, he turned and was ready to pursue the figure when Elijah went in front of him. Growling Alec moved away from him.

Looking around Elijah look at Alec and raised an eyebrow "What are you looking at Alec there is nobody there?"

Growling Alec turns away from Elijah "I thought I saw something but thanks to you I lost sight of it, why don't you make yourself useful and go south and I take north, and we will meet back here in an hour."

Alec didn't give Elijah time to answer as he turned and ran toward where the figure took off hoping he could find it. After a few minutes of nothing Alec about gave up on the search when he was suddenly hit with scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon, he decided to follow the scent when he caught sight of a figure who didn't look much taller than him, the figure was crouching down looking at the ground with their back towards Alec. Thinking this person may have connections to the kidnappings he decided to release his mist towards the figure to numb them and take them back to Volterra. Although before the mist could reach the figure, the figure jolted up and turned and ran away which made Alec growl and ran after the figure.

Thinking that they could lose Alec the figure decided to jump into the trees and jump across them which Alec thought was foolish and followed them. Soon Alec realized the figure was running towards an old castle and jumped over a gate; he decided to speed up before he could use the figure in the castle. As for right when Alec about caught the figure when the figure stopped, and turn to face him. Alec also stopped, and before he knew what happened he transport to a place he seemed to remember, he looked around and he saw was angry villagers shouting things at him.

"Burn!"

"Kill Them before they kill us!"

"Burn the witches!" was shouted by villagers as the lit something and soon engulfed Alec.

Alec realized he was transported to when he was burned as a witch, with that in mind Alec heard a blood curling scream the made him turn to his right and saw his twin trying to escape from her stake, as she screamed bloody murder and desperately tug and her bonds as the fire engulfed her. Alec froze as his lungs started to fill with smoke and wondered how he was back at stake. He waited for Aro to appear and save them but he never came, after what seemed hours of hearing his twin screaming Alec felt something clasped around his neck and as he blacked out.

When he came about, he noticed he was inside the castle, and there was a room full of vampires around him and glaring at him when he heard someone speak.

"Well, Well who do we have here, one of the Volturi's witch twins" Alec turn to find the source of the voice when he saw Stefan smirking at him as Vladimir sat next to him also smirking at him. Alec also notices they sitting on thrones like his masters and in steps below them was two beautiful women one with platinum blonde hair and one with dirty blonde hair who look like royalty also smirking at him. Next, to Stefan and Vladimir, two figures were hooded one with a forest green dress and navy blue dress, when Alec realized one of the hooded figures was the one he was chasing.

Alec tried to use his mist, but nothing would happen, confused he touch his neck and felt a collar around his neck that only made Stefan laugh and make Alec more irritated.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to use your power," Vladimir said as he smugly looked at Alec and turned to Stefan "So what should we do with this Volturi Scum."

Before Stefan could answer Stefan one of the females, the one with dirty blonde hair spoke up "I say we burn him and sent his ashes back to his masters and his witch twin."

"Alicia that would be foolish as we can't risk the Volturi finding out about our coven, and father asked for Uncle's opinion, not yours." replied the platinum-haired female as she rolled her eyes.

"Arianna don't-"

"That's enough from both of you!" snapped Vladimir at his two daughters, who glare at Alec as if he was to blame and bowed their heads.

"Now, again what to do with the witch twin, perhaps we ca- yes what is it, my dear," Vladimir spoke as he turned his head to the right towards the hooded figure. They stayed silent for a moment before Vladimir hummed and seemed to think about some before he replied to the figure.

"Yes, but how can we be sure he would try to escape or cause harm… yes, I suppose we can do that. Let me have a moment to discuss it until then take the witch twin to the dungeons and make sure he doesn't escape." Stefan and Vladimir rose and left to with the hooded figure with the green dress while the rest stayed behind.

Two guards came behind Alec and took by his arms and dragged to the dungeons as he was thrown and locked up. The two guards glare at him and disappeared to upstairs muttering how the witch twin should just be killed. After a few minutes, the door opened, and hooded figure, with the navy blue dress, appeared in front of Alec's cell and threw in a bag of red liquid that Alec saw was blood.

"You should drink it, who knows when you will able to have another feed." Spoke the figure, their voice sounded like a chime of bells. As the figure turned and left the dungeons, after a few minutes of him staring at the bag of blood. Alec rip opens the bag and hungrily drank the blood, right before the guard came back down and opened his cell.

"Get up the masters have decided your fate Volturi scum." Snapped one of the guards as the dragged him back up to the throne room where it seemed nothing hand changed except everyone was standing with Stefan in the front while holding the person with the navy dress.

Once Vladimir saw Alec he sneered and said: "We decided before we can think about killing you, that we will found out how the Volturi has been doing these past few years and get the information we need." "If it were up to me, I would let you rot in the cell, but it seems my lovely adopted daughter took pity on you, so you will able to walk around the grounds on certain terms." "You are not allowed to leave the grounds and be constantly watched; you will also need to serving as a guard to my adopted daughter… although she is capable of defending herself, know this one harm comes to her while you are here and you will be set on fire."

Vladimir and the hooded figure walked closer to Alec, Vladimir glared at him before he turned to the figure. "You may lower your hood, my dear."

As the figure lowered her hood, Vladimir introduced her which shocked Alec and could not believe you the person was.

"Alec meet my adopted daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen Romanini."

 **( Let me know what you think about this chapter and I will try to update soon)**


End file.
